Our Fate
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Nagamasa dan Oichi, kedua insan yang tak pernah saling jujur akan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Hingga suatu hari takdir harus memisahkan mereka berdua./NagaIchi/Fic gaje/DLDR!/RnR? :)


**Our Fate**

 **Chara : Azai Nagamasa and Oichi**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance /plis jangan bunuh saya/, Angst (?)**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, gaje, less description, nggak nyambung, so many typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

 **:chacha:**

 **Nagamasa's POV**

Oichi...

Dia gadis yang aku cintai.

Namun, perasaanku tak pernah bisa aku sampaikan secara harafiah. Begitu pecundangnya diriku yang hanya bisa membeku dan tersenyum getir melihat dia bersama dengan kekasihnya, Shibata Katsuie.

Padahal, aku yang duluan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hal itu sungguh membuatku kesal kepada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

"Nagamasa- _san_?" terdengar panggilan lembut yang menggelitik kedua gendang telingaku.

"Ya, Ichi?" sedangkan aku hanya bisa bahagia jika melihat dia tersenyum.

Ya, senyumnya yang secerah matahari dan selembut rembulan.

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu...

Bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Gadis berambut panjang di depanku memberikanku sebuah kotak kecil, "I-Ichi mohon, terimalah hadiah pemberian dariku. _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Nagamasa- _san_." ujarnya. Dari sekian banyak siswa di kelas ini, baru Oichi yang mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' kepadaku.

"Ah, terima kasih Ichi..."

"Hmmm..." dan rona merah tertuju di pipi bersih gadis pujaanku. Gadis yang telah dimiliki dan memiliki oleh orang lain.

Oichi...apakah kamu bahagia?

Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia, karena aku...sangat menyayangimu walaupun sebenarnya itu sakit.

Biarkan aku...mencintaimu dalam diam.

 **End POV**

 **:chacha:**

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"A-apa? Nagamasa- _san_ sakit!?" terdengar sebuah seruan dari seorang gadis bersurai hitam keunguan, Oichi.

"Iya, Oichi- _san_. Dia sekarang sedang dirawat inap di RS BASARA..." jawab seorang gadis berambut coklat terang, Magoichi, "Apa kau mau menjenguknya sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Aku khawatir akan keadaan Nagamasa- _san._.." jawab Oichi.

"Terus nanti bagaimana? Kalau Katsuie- _san_ tahu, nanti dia bisa marah besar padamu..." ujar Magoichi lagi.

"Ichi tidak peduli. Ichi mau melihat Nagamasa- _san_ dulu." kemudian, gadis cantik itu berlalu membantah saran dari gadis berambut ikal itu.

.

.

.

Langkah gadis cantik itu telah sampai ke ruang inap di mana Nagamasa dirawat setelah ia meminta izin kepada dokter yang telah menanganinya. Dengan perlahan, Oichi pun membuka pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Nagamasa- _san_..." panggilnya dengan lembut seraya mendekati Nagamasa yang tengah tidur.

"-?" dan mata hitam Oichi pun menemukan sebuah kotak yang tampak _familiar_ baginya.

Kotak musik?

Bukankah itu kotak yang diberikannya kepada Nagamasa beberapa bulan lalu? Kenapa Nagamasa selalu membawanya?

Jika diingat-ingat, Oichi menjadi sedih mendengar kondisi pemuda berambut panjang di depannya ini. Nagamasa tidak pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mengalami penyakit _meningitis_ yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang selaput otaknya.

Pemuda yang semangat dan berapi selayak matahari yang selalu membayangi dalam pikirannya. Itu yang membuat Oichi menjadi menyukai pemuda bermarga Azai itu.

Namun, Oichi tidak mau mengakuinya karena ia tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya dia yang jatuh cinta. Sedangkan Nagamasa selalu berperilaku baik kepada semua gadis.

"Nagamasa- _san_..." dan Oichi pun memegang tangan kanan Nagamasa yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Terasa dingin, "Aku mohon, cepatlah sadar..."

"Aku rindu padamu..."

"..." tak ada jawaban. Hanya kalimat yang terbuang dengan percuma yang telah Oichi lontarkan.

"Ichi...mencintai Nagamasa- _san_." kemudian gadis berponi belah tengah itu menyentuhkan pipi kirinya ke tangan pemuda itu.

Kemudian, gadis itu pun keluar dari ruangan pemuda itu setelah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

* * *

.

.

.

Oichi pun keluar dari rumah sakit. Ketika ia hendak menuruni tangga kecil, ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut bermodel _bob_.

"Katsuie- _san_?" gumam gadis itu. Ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa 'kekasihnya' itu benar-benar mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kamu pasti akan menemuinya." ujar pemuda itu, "Tak pernahkah kau melihatku, Oichi?" tanyanya.

Sedangkan gadis yang ditanya itu hanya diam. Jujur, Oichi sendiri tidak tahu aka perasaannya saat ini. Baginya, Katsuie adalah sebagai pelariannya akan perasaannya kepada Nagamasa.

Jika saja Nagamasa menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu, mungkin saja Oichi lebih memilih Nagamasa yang saat ini terbaring sakit itu.

Katsuie pun kemudian memegang kedua bahu Oichi, "Aku mengerti. Kau tak akan pernah membuka sedikitpun perasaanmu untukku. Jadi-" Katsuie belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, namun suara lembut Oichi memotongnya.

"Kita putus saja, Katsuie- _san_."

"Apa?" sedangkan pemuda berambut seleher itu hanya bisa memasang wajah yang penuh tanda tanya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena Ichi nantinya hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu. Ichi ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." jawabnya dengan jujur.

"Ichi...hanya mencintai Nagamasa- _san_..." tambahnya.

Katsuie pun hanya diam. Dia sendiri sudah tahu dari awal bahwa gadis cantik yang di depannya itu dan Nagamasa sudah saling menyukai. Hanya saja, mereka berdua tak mau untuk saling jujur untuk mengatakannya.

Pemuda bermata sedikit sipit itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, "Baiklah, Ichi. Aku juga tak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu meskipun aku sudah terlalu jatuh hati kepadamu. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

"Hubungan kita sekarang sudah berakhir, Ichi."

"Namun ingat akan satu hal, bahwa aku terus mencintaimu." kemudian, Katsuie pun pergi meninggalkan Oichi yang tertunduk dan menangis di depan rumah sakit tersebut.

" _A-arigatou_..." gumamnya. Sekarang, perasaan gadis itu sedikit lega.

 **:chacha:**

Nagamasa pun telah membuka matanya setelah berhasil melewati masa-masanya yang berat itu. Dan sekarang Oichi bisa menemui Nagamasa tanpa ada tekanan dari siapapun.

Sekarang, Oichi tengah mengupas buah apel dan memotongnya kecil-kecil untuk pemuda yang amat disukainya seraya bertanya, "Apakah Nagamasa- _san_ sekarang sudah membaik?" senyumnya.

Sedangkan Nagamasa membalas senyum gadis cantik itu, "Sudah lumayan lah, Ichi. Aku sangat senang kau ada di sini." jawabnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Katsuie tidak marah kalau kau sering mengunjungi aku setiap hari?" tanyanya.

Oichi pun menggeleng, "Ichi sudah putus dengan Katsuie- _san_."

"Ah...maaf aku menyinggung masalah pribadimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagamasa- _san_."

Kemudian, Nagamasa pun memegang kedua tangan Oichi, "Ichi, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa, Nagamasa- _san_?" tanya Oichi menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Kemudian Nagamasa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Mmm, bukan apa-apa. Heheheh." tawanya.

Sedangkan Oichi hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia terlalu berharap bahwa Nagamasa mau menyatakan cinta padanya.

'Bersamamu seperti ini saja, sudah membuat aku bahagia, Nagamasa- _san_..., batin gadis cantik itu.

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Tiga minggu pun telah berlalu. Sudah hampir sebulan Nagamasa tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasa. Teman sekelas dan wali kelas juga sudah menjenguk dan memberikan semangat agar Nagamasa kuat untuk melawan penyakitnya. Dan Nagamasa selalu menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sebuah kebohongan. Hanya itu yang Oichi pikirkan setiap kali Nagamasa bilang 'aku tidak apa-apa' kepada setiap orang. Namun, Oichi juga terus berharap bahwa suatu saat akan ada keajaiban yang akan menghampiri Nagamasa untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sekarang, Oichi tengah membersihkan kamarnya yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran anak perempuan. Namun, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Oichi.

 **DRRTT...**

" _Moshi-moshi_?" Oichi pun mengangkat sambungan jarak jauh itu.

" _Kau Oichi, kan_?" terdengar suara isakan wanita dari seberang.

"Iya benar. Anda siapa?" tanya gadis bersurai gelap itu.

" _A-ah, aku Maria, kakaknya Nagamasa. Aku ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa Nagamasa sudah meninggal satu jam yang lalu_." dan tangis wanita itu pecah.

"A-apa?" mata hitam Oichi pun terbelalak. Ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Wanita itu pasti bercanda.

 **PIP.**

Kemudian, Oichi pun mematikan telepon yang diketahui dari kakak perempuannya Nagamasa.

"Aku harus menemui Nagamasa- _san._.." gumam gadis itu kemudian mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui pemuda yang selalu menghiasi harinya itu.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu pun berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Nagamasa dirawat. Dengan perasaan tak percaya, ia ingin memastikan sendiri apakah informasi yang diterimanya ini benar.

Kemudian, gadis itu memasuki kamar inap pemuda itu.

Namun kosong.

Setelah ia bertanya kepada para suster, ternyata jawaban yang ia dapat adalah bahwa Nagamasa telah dibawa ke kamar mayat. Dan Oichi pun segera pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Oichi pun sampai ke kamar jenazah, ia menjumpai sepasang orang tua dan seorang wanita yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya yang sedang menatap jenazah yang telah ditutup oleh kain putih.

"Nagamasa... _san_?" panggilan itu membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh.

"Kau Oichi?" tanya Maria mendekati gadis itu.

Oichi pun mengangguk lesu melihat wanita yang di hadapannya ini beserta ayah dan ibu Nagamasa itu menangis, "Nagamasa- _san_ di mana?" tanyanya.

Maria pun menuntun Oichi untuk menemui Nagamasa. Kemudian, ia pun membuka kain putih itu atas persetujuan dari orang tuanya.

Nagamasa yang telah terbujur kaku. Mata terpejam, tangan terlipat dan berwajah pucat. Berbeda sekali dengan raut wajah Nagamasa yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia temui.

 **Tes.**

 **Tes.**

Air mata Oichi pun berjatuhan, "Nagamasa... _san_?" gumamnya pelan. Ia tengah mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang sedang menimpanya, "Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia selalu menceritakan semua tentangmu. Dia sangat menyukaimu, bahkan...di saat terakhirnya dia juga mengungkit tentangmu..." ujar Maria menepuk bahu kanan Oichi.

"Nagamasa- _san_ bilang apa kepada Maria- _neesan_?" tanya Oichi dengan hati-hati.

"Dia bilang padaku bahwa jika dia mati, dia ingin aku penyampaikan akan perasaannya padamu bahwa..."

"Nagamasa mencintai dirimu."

Wajah Oichi pun menjadi tambah panas karena terus berusaha menahan tangis walaupun ia sudah menangis sebelumnya. Mengapa pemuda itu mengatakannya begitu terlambat?

Dan apakah Tuhan sedang mempermainkan nasib dan perasaan mereka? Rasanya begitu sakit.

"A-aku..." ujar gadis itu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Kematian Nagamasa membuatnya benar-benar terpukul.

"Dan juga ini. Dia menitipkan padaku untuk memberikan ini padamu..." ujarnya memberikan sebuah kotak dan selembar amplop putih kepada Oichi.

"Kuharap kau mau menerima ini."

Oichi pun mengambil pemberian terakhir dari Nagamasa dan kemudian mendekapnya erat.

Andai saja waktu dapat diulang kembali...

 **:chacha:**

Esoknya...

Mayat Nagamasa telah dikremasi dan dikuburkan. Semua teman sekelas dengan Nagamasa pun merasa kehilangan sosok pemuda yang penuh dengan semangat itu.

Sebagai penghormatan terakhir, setiap orang pun memberikan setangkai bunga ke makam Nagamasa. Dan Oichi pun memberikan setangkai bunga lili putih.

Bunga cantik yang pernah Nagamasa petik untuknya.

"Nagamasa- _san_...aku yakin kau bahagia di sana." ujarnya pelan, "Aku tidak akan melupakan dirimu."

"Aku juga cinta kepadamu..."

.

.

.

Oichi pun pulang dengan raut wajah murung. Kemudian ia merebahkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Dan kedua bola matanya mendapatkan pemberian Maria yang belum sempat ia buka.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Oichi pun membuka pemberian itu.

Kotak itu berisi kotak musik yang pernah gadis itu berikan. Tampaknya Nagamasa mengembalikannya.

Dan juga terdapat selembar foto gadis itu yang sedang bermenung sendiri di dalam kelas.

Oichi pun tersenyum hambar. Ternyata Nagamasa sudah cukup lama memperhatikannya.

Kemudian, Oichi pun membuka isi surat yang sebenarnya sudah lama ditulis oleh Nagamasa yang baru sekarang di sampaikan padanya.

Untuk : Oichi.

" _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana,_

 _Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_

 _Kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu..._

 _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana,_

 _Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan_

 _Yang menjadikannya tiada..."*_

Oichi pun membuka lagi lembaran selanjutnya.

 _Untuk : Oichi_

 _Mungkin saat kau sudah membuka surat ini, aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini._

 _Maaf pertanyaanmu tentang penyakitku tak sempat aku jawab dengan jujur. Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir._

 _Karena Ichi adalah orang paling berharga setelah orang tuaku dan kakak perempuanku._

 _Kau tahu? Aku selama ini adalah pengagum rahasia sejatimu. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu secara langsung. Aku takut, bahwa nanti kau malah menjadi membenci dan tak mau untuk menemuiku lagi. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mencintai dan menyukaimu hanya dalam diam._

 _Pesanku adalah teruslah tersenyum. Kau sangat bersinar ketika tersenyum._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Oichi..._

 _Dari : Nagamasa._

Gadis itu pun meremas surat itu, "Nagamasa- _san_..." dan tangisnya pun memecah lagi. Ia merasa bahwa mereka berdua terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu semua. Waktu yang singkat mempertemukan mereka dan mengakhiri takdir mereka dengan cara seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, Oichi pun hanya berangan,

Andai saja waktu dapat berputar kembali ke masa silam. Di masa ia dan Nagamasa bersama...

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** *Puisi di atas adalah puisi yang berjudul **Aku Ingin** karya **Sapardi Djoko Damono**. Waktu UN SMA kemarin dapat soal dengan mencari makna puisi ini. Dan maknanya dalam banget, pas untuk NagaIchi yang melankolis /plaks/ :3

Lagi pengen bikin _fic_ NagaIchi aja. _Coz_ kangen ama mereka X) hehehe. Maaf jika alurnya _flat_ dan alay gimana~ gitu.

Maaf juga jika ada diksinya yang rancu gitu. Kalau ada kesalahan, _minna_ bisa memberitahu saya untuk memperbaikinya XD

KeiMago : Kami kapan syutingnyaaaaa?

 _Author_ : Sabar ya~ /lagi peluk Yukimura/ pasti aku _update_ kok XP

 _Review_ , kritik, dan saran akan membantu saya untuk merevisi ke depannya. :D

 _See you,_

 **Sanada Yuu Chacha.**


End file.
